There is a growing interest in various types of plants in the home, office and various other locations. One type of plant which is particularly attractive and has widespread appeal is the hanging plant. Such hanging plants come in a variety of different types such as spider plants, ivies, etc. While hanging plants are particularly desirable, their use does present certain problems in connection with their watering. For example, such plants are frequently located where accessability thereof is generally difficult. The user frequently must resort to chairs, stepstools, ladders or the like to reach the pot. Moreoever because of the nature of the plant, where the vines extend below the pot, it is inconvenient to take down the plant so the pot can be set in a more convenient location. Accordingly, the watering generally takes place in the actual area where the plant is hanging. Conventionally, the hanging pots include aperatures at the bottom thereof to permit the water to drain through and a shallow drip collector of disk like form is provided at the bottom of the pot for catching the waer. Frequently excess water overflows the collector and spills on the rug or furniture. A further difficulty with conventional watering techniques is that during the watering, some of the water is poured on the vines and runs down the vines outside of the pot where the dripping likewise occurs on the rug, furniture and the like. These problems are particularly acute when realizing that such plants are frequently watered at least once a week.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide drip catchers for hanging baskets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,095,504, for example, and 3,854,242 exemplify such techniques. Among the disadvantages of this approach, however, is the fact that such prior art utilizes a shallow dish as the drip collector and thus does not overcome the problems of too much water entering the drip collector and overflowing and also water spillage by running down the vines. At best these approaches exemplify the use of a drip collector detachably secured to a hanging basket.